


Animodus

by rayuwaan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnten, nct - Freeform, tenny
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayuwaan/pseuds/rayuwaan
Summary: Ada isu mengenai seorang murid yang mengubah dirinya menjadi animagus dan menyelundup ke menara bagian timur ketika malam tiba, bertepatan dengan kedatangan seekor tamu tak diundang di ruang Johnny tiap malamnya. A JohnTen Fanfiction.





	Animodus

**Author's Note:**

> Story by Rayuwaan  
An NCT Fanfiction  
Johnny Suh (Johnny) / Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten)  
Warning! BoyxBoy, Hogwarts!AU, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

Animodus  
Story by Rayuwaan  
An NCT Fanfiction  
Johnny Suh (Johnny) / Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten)  
Warning! BoyxBoy, Hogwarts!AU, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

\- Animodus -

"Kelas berakhir. Selamat beristirahat, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian, ya."

"Baik, Profesor."

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kini perlahan mulai diselimuti kekosongan oleh murid yang perlahan keluar menuju ke asrama masing-masing. Menyisakan seorang profesor yang tengah sibuk mengunci lemari penyimpan Bogart dan menyingkirkannya ke pojok kelas.

"Apa yang kau mau, Mr. Lee?"

Menyadari bahwa masih ada seseorang bertubuh mungil yang masih betah berdiri di belakangnya membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati murid dari asrama slytherin kelas akhir itu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Hanya melihatmu saja."

"Kelas sudah berakhir, seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke asrama dan mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin mengerjakannya di ruangmu, Profesor?"

Sang guru menghela nafas pelan, merasa percuma jika ia bicara dengan muridnya satu ini.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan puding coklat buatan peri rumah?"

"Aw, apa secara tidak langsung kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau memperhatikanku?"

"Hanya karena banyak murid mengeluh ketika kau mengambil porsi besar puding coklat, dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani menegurmu. Aku penasaran apa yang membuat mereka segan terhadapmu."

Lelaki manis itu tertawa sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mereka hanya sekumpulan pecundang bodoh, mana berani melawanku yang tahu segalanya."

"Oh, kau menyimpan aib mereka semua rupanya."

Merasa terlalu banyak bicara, lelaki manis dengan banyak _piercing_ di telinganya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit berharap profesornya bereaksi namun yang ia dapati pria jangkung menyebalkan itu hanya diam tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"_Well, _tidak semua, kok."

Si mungil yang kerap dipanggil Ten jalan perlahan mendekati profesornya, mendongakan wajahnya menghadap lelaki 28 tahun bernama Johnny Suh bagai kucing mengharap makanan sisa dari majikan, sambil berkata lirih, "masih ada seseorang yang belum kuketahui, dan aku akan mengetahuinya, segera."

\- Animodus -

Johnny usai membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandinya, bertelanjang dada sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia melirik nakas dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih tiga menit. Malam yang cukup panjang, ia pikir. Setelah rapat guru tadi membuat kepala Johnny sedikit pening akibat berdebat dengan Profesor McGonagall mengenai kurikulum baru. Kepala Sekolah itu berpendapat bahwa materi Animagus sebaiknya dihapuskan saja dari kurikulum kelas 1 hingga 5 dikarenakan hal itu sekiranya tak baik untuk dipelajari oleh anak dibawah umur. Sedangkan Johnny memiliki persepsi apabila murid lebih dini mengetahui materi semacam itu maka lebih baik. Sebagai profesor termuda dan yang paling baru masuk di Hogwarts serta salah satu dari penyihir yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi animagus sekiranya Johnny agak lancang untuk berdebat dengan kepala sekolah, namun jika ini bersangkutan dengan tanggung jawabnya maka tak segan ia akan menuangkan opininya tanpa basa basi, tipikal gryffindor garis keras memang. Saat punggung telanjangnya tengah bercumbu dengan hangatnya kasur tiba tiba seekor kucing masuk kedalam kamarnya lewat jendela samping yang lupa ditutup.

"Kau lagi. Hari aku tak punya ayam."

Kucing itu hanya abai dan tetap berjalan masuk dan kini tubuhnya tengah berada diatas perut berotot Johnny.

"Hey, aku mau tidur. Kau minum susu saja, ya."

Kemudian tubuh jangkung itu kembali beranjak dari kasurnya dan mempersiapkan mangkuk dan susu dengan bantuan sihir. Ia duduk bersila sambil menuangkan susu sebelum sosok hitam dan mungil itu bertingkah nakal dengan menginjak mangkuk susu.

"Hey, kucing bodoh! Badanku jadi basah karena susu!"

Pupus sudah harapan Johnny untuk tidur cepat, melihat perutnya dikotori oleh jejak susu-sebenarnya hanya sedikit, tapi cukup memberikan efek lengket-dirinya harus merasa untuk membersihkan diri lagi. Saat dirinya hendak beranjak dari duduknya kucing itu melangkah mendekati perut basahnya dan mulai menjilati jejak jejak susu yang menempel di sana. Johnny agak sedikit terkejut, ia merasa bingung sekaligus geli karena kucing itu masih terus menjilati perut bagian kirinya yang berhiaskan tato animagusnya, anjing berjenis _Rhodesian Ridgeback_. Setelah berapa lama akhirnya kucing itu selesai menjilati dan mengeong keras pada Johnny, mungkin ia sedang meminta maaf. Selanjutnya badan mungil itu tiba-tiba melompat menuju ke jendela dan sedetik kemudian kucing hitam itu hilang dari pandangan, membuat Johnny mendengus sebal.

"Dasar kucing mesum, kau kesini hanya untuk menjilati perutku saja ternyata."

\- Animodus -

"Kau liat, dari tadi dia nyengir seperti orang sinting."

"Diam kau Hendery, kau tidak ingin seluruh coklat kodok yang kamu makan berubah jadi kodok sungguhan lagi kan?"

Bisik-bisik sepasang sahabat-begitu dalih mereka-dari murid ravenclaw dan slytherin bernama Xiao Dejun dan Wong Kunhang atau biasa dipanggil Xiaojun dan Hendery itu nampaknya tak diindahkan oleh objek pembicaraan mereka. Objek tersebut hanya duduk diam di meja aula paling pojok sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap sarapan paginya. Hendery yang menyadari kejadian tempo hari langsung bergidik ngeri dan berhenti menatapnya. Buru-buru ia mendorong punggung sempit Xiaojun agar keluar dari aula besar dan menuju ke kelas pagi mereka, Sejarah Sihir, dan menjadikan aula besar semakin sepi oleh murid-murid lain yang juga kini tengah bersiap ke kelas pertamanya masing-masing. Hingga kini menyisakan Ten saja, masih dengan semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu yang sedang ia mainkan dengan mencelupkan jari kedalam gelas dan menjilat-jilat pelan, bibirnya tercetak senyum miring dangan binar nakal dari mata kucingnya.

_Anjing, ya? Kau benar-benar menarik, John. Aku jadi ingin mencicipi tatomu lagi._

"Hei, kaki pendek, kelas Snape sebentar lagi mulai. Berhenti gila atau kupotong poin asramamu."

_Ck, kau mengganggu fantasiku saja, Kim Sialan Doyoung._

_\- Animodus -_

"Profesor McGonagall- "

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, Profesor Suh. Tapi jawabanku tetap sama, tidak. Apa kau tidak mendengar isu akhir akhir ini?"

"Isu?"

"Sudah kuduga. Kudengar ada seorang murid entah dari asrama atau kelas berapa mengubah dirinya menjadi animagus dan menyelundup ke menara bagian timur ketika malam tiba. Kami masih menyelidiki motif dan tujuannya, sejauh ini tidak ada hal-hal buruk terjadi, tapi tetap saja hal ini sedikit meresahkan."

Johnny sedikit membulatkan matanya, kenapa hal ini bisa lolos dari pengawasannya. Siapa murid yang bisa mengubah menjadi animagus tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya selaku guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Padahal ruang dia berada di menara bagian timur? Agaknya Johnny sedikit kecolongan disini.

"Sampai kita tahu siapa murid yang bisa berubah menjadi animagus itu, untuk sementara perihal matari animagus kita tunda terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti, Profesor Suh?"

"Baik, Profesor McGonagall."

\- Animodus -

Johnny terduduk di atas kasurnya. Matanya menatap bingkai foto di nakas. Foto tiga orang tersenyum dengan ceria. Terlihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil berseragam Chudley Cannons tengah bahagia dan mencium trofi Piala Dunia Quidditch diiringi dengan dirinya disebelah kiri dan di sebelahnya lagi ada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang juga tengah berselebrasi atas kemenangan sahabatnya.

"_Well, well, _sepertinya aku merindukan kalian."

Saat pikirannya hendak menjelajahi nostalgia tiba-tiba muncul kembali kucing hitam itu dari jendela. Kucing itu mengeong pelan dan berjalan menuju pangkuan Johnny. Mata hitam keemasan itu menatap netra coklat madu Johnny. Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya isu mengenai animagus yang dikatakan oleh McGonagall tadi.

_Animagus, malam hari, menara bagian timur, jangan jangan -_

Perlahan tangan besarnya mencoba mengelus kepala makhluk berbulu itu, mencoba mencari titik lemah hewan itu agar bisa bertransformasi menjadi manusia, jika memang benar itu animagus, jika tidak-_well,_ mungkin Johnny akan mendapatkan dua atau tiga luka cakar dari kucing hitam ini, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencoba memastikan.

"Hei kucing manis, kau tahu, tidak seharusnya kau berkeliaran terus di malam hari, apa majikanmu tidak mencarimu?"

Tangannya kini menyusuri leher kucing hitam sambil sedikit menggaruknya, namun bukannya transformasi yang ia dapat, namun geraman halus kucing yang menandakan makhluk itu meminta lebih.

"Atau mungkin, kau tidak memiliki majikan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Karena Hogwarts steril dari hewan liar. Atau bisa jadi-kau animagus?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya merasakan tubuh kucing itu menegang, dan sedikit percikan sihir keluar dari ujung ekornya.

_Ah, disana rupanya._

Kemudian tangan Johnny segera menggenggam ujung ekor kucing itu sambil mengucapkan mantra _revelio,_ detik selanjutnya makhluk hitam berbulu itu segera bertransformasi, perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia, lebih tepatnya sesosok murid, berbadan mungil, hidung lancip, telinga banyak _piercing_, tengah duduk di pangkuan Johnny sambil terengah engah dengan wajah pias.

"_Well, well, _Ten Lee rupanya."

"Profesor aku-," baru saja Ten hendak menjauhkan diri namun badannya justru dibanting ke kasur oleh Johnny, menjadikan posisi mereka semakin terlihat ambigu. Jika bukan dalan keadaan seperti ini, mungkin Ten sudah bahagia bukan main bisa 'satu ranjang' dengan orang yang ia incar sedari dulu.

"Kau bisa jelaskan disini, sekarang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan 'menyerangmu' dengan animagusku, kucing nakal."

\- Animodus -

Animagus : Animagus adalah penyihir yang mampu merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk binatang tertentu. Kemampuan ini didapat dari proses belajar, bukan dari keturunan.

_Want a little bit omake?_

"Jadi kamu menggunakan animagusmu untuk mencari tahu kelemahan orang? Ck, kau jahat sekali, Mr. Lee."

"Hanya itu yang aku punya, itulah tamengku selama ini. Kau tahu kan aku tak punya siapa siapa di dunia ini, dan semua orang memandangku _aneh._"

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia menatap lurus pada sosok mungil yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk di kasurnya. Tidak ada wajah usil dan nakal yang tampak, hanya ada raut sedih dengan mata yang tak lagi memancarkan binar nakal.

Johnny mendekat ke arahnya, menepuk pundah sempit lelaki manis itu, "Hei, sudah sangat malam, kau harus kembali ke asramamu, aku kan mengantarmu."

Ten mendengus lelah, ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan menyusul Johnny keluar dari ruangannya. Sesampai di depan pintu slytherin, tiba-tiba profesor jangkung itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Ten berdetak lebih kencang dari semestinya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu sia-siamu denganku di hutan terlarang, dan mempelajari potensi animagusmu, mungkin?"

End. Selanjutnya siapa ya?


End file.
